When Our Lives Crumbles
by EagleStrigi
Summary: After an encounter with death itself, the two men have a lot to go through until their lifes will return to normal, even though not everything will. Possible Mpreg, Yaoi, Lemon, Rated M for Mature scenes, blood and violence. Picture by: ToPpeRa-TPR on DA


**AN:**** Just a Sneak peak. Nothing is decided yet. Possible Mpreg. Mature scenes. Blood, guns and violence. Rated M for several reasons. Also Language.**

_**Check my profile for more Info!**_

**Happy Reading!**

"Renji!" Byakuya shouted as he saw Renji struggling with some handcuffs. The gate above Renji started to move very slowly down.

"Get out of here, Byakuya! Run!" Renji yelled as he struggled to get the handcuffs off his left hand wrist. As he looked into the room again he took a look on what he was handcuffed to. It seemed to be a pipe of sort. Quite thin to be a pipe.

Byakuya was on his way to Renji, avoiding the ceiling falling down on the path. When he reached the redhead he took a quick look at the pipe, too.

"Do you- I told you to run for gods sake!" Renji screamed, trying to kick the pipe.

"I would never let a loved person of mine die because he told me to run. If you don't survive this, neither will I." Byakuya said loudly over the sounds from falling pipes and such.

"Well, nothing I can do. Do you know what this pipe is for?" Renji asked as he continued kicking it.

Byakuya got out of the room and started kicking it himself too. "All we can do is to find out." The gate went lower and lower for every minute, and Renji started panic.

"I'll never get out of this! Get away Byakuya, please! I don-" Renji went quiet as Byakuya slapped his face, hard.

"Shut up," the older man said, "I won't give up. If you don't die from a pipe falling over you, you'll bleed and die in pain, without your arm! Now, get down on the ground and we'll pull until the pipe break." Byakuya said and watched as Renji lied down on the steel grating.

"One, two, three! Pull!" Renji pulled all he could and so did Byakuya. They could hear the pipe crack slightly. They had done a lot of damage from kicking it, so it wasn't as tough. "Again!" Renji said again, his wrist really hurt, but the gate closed in on him, so he didn't have any time arguing about it. The pipe cracked open and white gas filled the room.

"What's that?!" Byakuya asked Renji as he smelt a stinging smell.

Renji could slowly feel his hand get numb. Then he saw the ice forming on the floor that was exposed to the same gas his hand and arm was. "Byakuya, pull as hard as you can and don't stop!No matter what!" Renji screamed and started to pull. The ice slowly crawled up over his handcuffed hand. Renji's wrist was so close to getting crushed by the gate and felt like if it could snap any second now.

Byakuya took hold of Renji''s wrist and upper body and pulled as hard as he could, trying to ignore the screams and cursing Renji uttered in pain. The gate was just a couple of inches from making contact to the redhead's wrist and Byakuya pulled even harder, suddenly feeling Renji's wrist snap.

"Keep on pulling, Byakuya!" Renji yelled as he felt the gate just over his arm. The pain in his broken wrist made his body refuse to move.

The pipe suddenly cracked once more and the gas spilled out everywhere.

Renji sat up screaming as he saw the ice covering his hand and the sleeve of his white shirt. His finger tips were almost blue and that worried not only him, but when he looked at Byakuya, he could see that the older man also was worried.

"C'mon... Let's get out of here, now!" Renji said and started running with his arm held tight to his chest and Byakuya after him.

As they reached the opening they saw Rikichi and the others standing outside with tears in their eyes. The ambulance people quickly examined Renji and Byakuya. They took both of them with them into the ambulance. Byakuya sat and Renji was lying on the stretcher with a oxygen mask lying on his chest. The ambulance men was taking care of Renji's frozen and broken hand carefully.

Aside from the small noises in there it was quiet between Renji and Byakuya. Byakuya only had a concussion, but after all they had been through he would probably go into shock, if he wasn't already. Renji had sleepy eyes from the sedative they had given him. Byakuya thought it was really cute, as he felt sleepy as well. In the end he couldn't resist but to ignore the two other men and lie down beside the redhead carefully. He fell asleep breathing in heavily for that calming scent Renji held.

The sleepy redhead felt the smell of cherry blossoms that swayed around the man. He thought the sedative was affecting him in some weird way, but as he looked down he saw the raven black locks of his lover drenching his chest. He slowly drifted off to that smell...

A rustle of plates woke him up and he was struck by the sun from the window in the white room he was in. "Mmh... Bya..." Renji breathed and looked down on the sleeping man lying beside him.

"Good morning, Abarai."

Renji jumped a bit, making the other man stir a bit then looking up. "Go back to sleep. Bya." Renji said softly and tried lifting his left hand, realizing he was unable to do so with ease. He lifted his right hand and slowly guided Byakuya's head down again onto his chest.

"I hope you slept well. This man would not sleep alone, so we had no other choice but to let him be with you." The young woman said and looked to the roses standing on the bedside table. "Just tell me when you feel like eating. I'll be checking on you two now and then."

"Thanks,...?" Renji said, not knowing of the woman's name he could not finish the sentence.

"Micayla, called Mich, I'm the one taking care of you two until you're released." Mich answered with a smile.

"Thanks Mich." Renji said in gratitude.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Renji, "Any numbness in your hand?"

Renji took a moment to feel for anything in his hand. "No numbness, just aching a bit."

"Okay," Mich nodded, "Just as expected, and better. We were worried we would have to amputate your index and middle finger."

"Mm, is Byakuya okay?" Renji asked as he stroke softly over the sleeping man's raven black hair.

"Well, he is in better shape than you, but he have a bad concussion and is very shocked." she went quiet for a moment, "And he was saying that nothing had happened, that nothing was wrong and he didn't understand why they wanted to take you away from him. He is very shocked indeed, so we wanna keep him here to see if it will get worse."

Renji stared up in the ceiling.

_Byakuya, why did all this happen? What do they want? Why are they trying so hard to kill us and everyone around us?..._

Renji asked himself. Everything that had happened up until now had changed their lives drastically.

Micayla closed the door behind her as she walked out of the room.

"Renji..." Byakuya mumbled as he was cuddling up closer to Renji's muscular chest. "Don't leave me... again..."

Renji heard those words and looked down on the other male. "Bya, you okay?" Renji stroke his right hand over Byakuya's lower back slowly. He sat up a bit and looked down at his left hand. _It is a bit numb but nothing serious from what I can tell._ He tried to move his fingers a bit and pain shot through his arm. He flinched again and Byakuya stirred a bit.

"Mmh... No!" Byakuya shouted in a low mumble.

"Byak- Ohh, gods..." Renji moaned as Byakuya unconsciously lowered his hand and placed it over Renji's groin. Renji immediately felt his cheeks burn and his member get a bit hard. He moved Byakuya's hand to his thigh instead. "You sure are having some dreams there."

"Who's dreaming, huh?" Byakuya said and stared at the small bump beneath the sheet covering them both. "I think you were thinking of me." Byakuya said with a smirk on his lips.

"Your little hand touched me... And it felt great y'know." Renji grinned and helped Byakuya sit up a bit. "How do you feel?"

Byakuya sighed, "Ugh... Nauseous like I don't know."

"Did they say or find the bruise from the syringe?" Renji asked Byakuya.

"I hope they did so they can tell if there is something wrong with me." Byakuya sat up a bit more and lifted his hand to rub his temple. "Whatever those damn guys got into me, they'll regret it because I feel like shit."

Renji smiled when suddenly his stomach sounded. "Erm..."

The older man just smiled and laughed a bit. "Guess you are hungry as always, Ren." Byakuya climbed out of bed and found his clothes folded carefully on the chair. His trusty S&W 1911 was lying on top of the desk by the window.

After dressing himself in his normal outfit; White office shirt, black Italian suit pants and a suit jacket to top that, he said to Renji;

"Renji, this will be the start of another life."

Renji stared at the gorgeous dressed man. He was lucky to be in love with that man, and have the same love returned in more ways than one. "I already figured that out, Byakuya. But first of all, I'm-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but something very unusual was found in Kuchiki Byakuya's test-results." Micayla almost burst in through the door, interrupting Renji, which he was not happy with.

"Mich, can I get food first? I'm hungry~~." Renji looked at her with puppy eyes. His stomach talking loudly at the silence that appeared.

"Okay, sure." Mich went to get the food really quickly and returned with Renji's lunch.

"What did you find, Mich?" Byakuya asked, he had also been brought some food and he sat at the desk eating it.

"You have the right to be surprised and I won't blame any of you if you pass out. We thought it would be best to tell you this as soon as possible. Now, it is a very rare condition, so to say." She went quiet. "Byakuya, sir. You're with child."

Byakuya's eyes went unfocused and he passed out from the shock of him being a male. And bearing a child.

"Byakuya... Byakuya!"

"Get a.. Micayla!"

"He is... No... We need..."

Flashes of light and faces passed by before he suddenly went into a state of falling through darkness.

_Where am I? What happened? Am I falling? Or am I floating? Is there an end to this?_

_Renji, help me... I'm so alone again..._

**AN:**** A sneak peak on my new 'Main Story'! I still don't have any plot for it and I don't know how it turned out to be a Mpreg! I am addicted to it!**

**Anyway, R&R And have fun! :3**

"**Manga! You left me with this fox faced bastard for A WHOLE F***ING YEAR! I'll get you back for this!"**

"**Oh, Ichigo, it couldn't be that bad to be with me? This box is quite comfortable."**

"**Oh, I'm gonna tear your head of for this! MANGA! DX"**

"**You two, no yelling! This is my new story, I don't want people to think that I'm crazy as it is!"**

"**I think you were a grammar nazi? There were surely some grammar errors up above..."**

"**Fox faced bastard..."**

"**I agree with Ichigo this time... And you- Crap, that would spoil it... U_ Bye and cya'll later!"**

**-Manga (Ignore that random chat... I just left them together in that box for too long... :D)**


End file.
